If love had It's way
by Mina Biakawa
Summary: A sweet story about a two girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Main characters, Martha and Sadie. Ahhahahha Nooooooo. Those aren't from beatles songssss, pshhhh. Should I keep going with this?**

* * *

><p>"Martha!" I heard my name being shouted. I blushed. I felt a tingle up my spine, and immediately knew who It was. I would recognize that honey sweet voice anywhere. Sadie's words rolled from her mouth, like casual poetry. Something about her made my knees like jelly, But she was one of my good friends. I couldn't ever In a million bazillion years tell her how I really feel. Her silky brown hair, and those ocean eyes, just killed me dead. I tucked my bright orange hair behind my ear.<p>

"Hello, Sadie." I said, attempting to sound calm and collected. She smiled at me, with those braces, and I exploded inside. "A-are you busy on friday? Want to spend the night?" I quickly uttered before I could think and chicken out. Her smile faded and she tapped her fingers on her chin.

"Uhh, I don't think I'm doing anything...I don't see why not." She replied, grinning widely. I blushed, becoming more red than a tomato. I nervously returned a smile to the pretty Girl standing before me.

"Okay, ehh, text me...S-see you then I guess..." I ran home, and came through the door. My parents were redoing the kitchen, so It smelled like paint.

"Hi honey.." My dad started.

"Yeah yeah, Hey." I said, kicking off my shoes and darting to my bedroom. I threw my backpack on the floor and flung out my cellphone. I flicked through my contacts and called my best friend, Pamela.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line. I gasped, and out of breath said hello back.

"Guess what? Sadie said she'd come stay the night I'm so happyyyyyy!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down! Martha, you have to tell her sometime. You've been crazy about her since 6th grade, and we are in 11th grade now. You're running out of time." She said. I've heard this speech many a time, but it becomes more and more true everytime I hear it. I plopped on my light blue bed and sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But I don't wanna get rejected. Remember when I asked in the 7th grade? What if I didn't make an impression enough? What if-" She cut me off mid sentence.

"But you love her, and she wont be there forever." She was making a point. Classic Pam, always making her point.

We talked for a few hours after that, and friday finally rolled around.

I was making a bowl of cereal in my pajamas at about one in the afternoon, when there was a knock at my door. I hadn't even brushed my hair yet, and it didn't occur to me that It might be Sadie. "Come in!" I yelled, while pouring milk. She came in, and laughed.

"Did you just wake up?" She asked. Her beautiful voice rang out through my kitchen. "Wah! S-sadie! I wasn't expecting you to come now...eheh..."

She grinned at me. "Did I come at a bad time?" My eyes widened. I blinked at her.

"N-no way! Its cool! Just uhm.." I went to put the milk in the fridge, and tripped on a cord my dad had left laying around. The milk landed safely, but I fell right on top of Sadie. I blushed, and looked her right in the eyes. "H-hi..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LLALLALALAL IGNORE THIS STORYYY**

* * *

><p>I lifted my head so It wouldn't be so close to sadies. Her ocean colored eyes stared up at my red face. I wanted to kiss her so bad. She was so adorable. And her lips...They werent so far away. Right in reach of mine...I could feel her breath on my face. I felt all tingly and jumped up off of her. "Sorry sadie, sorry!" I said repeatedly. She laughed and stood up.<p>

"It's okay. It was an accident." She smiled. I could just feel my face getting hotter and hotter.

"I should go freshen up...You can just, get comfy, okay?" I ran into the bathroom to dress, brush my teeth and fix up my hair. I came back out and sat next to her on the couch. I wanted to inch closer to her, and thats when I noticed she was in a skirt. She looked so pretty. Her legs were so perfect. I wanted to reach out and touch them, but I kept to myself. I almost always felt like this.

_'Don't loose control, martha dear. Just keep calm' _I thought to myself as I sat next to sadie. So elegant and radiant with beauty. I yearned to be with her, yet, she wasn't looking for a relationship. She didn't like me. She didnt think I was any bit of cute or pretty, but I love her none the less.

I picked up the remote and tried to change the tv channel, but accidentally turned it off. "Opps!" Saide reached for the remote and her fingers brushed against mine as I dropped it into her delicate hands. I blushed. I couldn't help it. I wished she felt the same. I could barely handle sitting near her. Her touch was like hot fire on my skin. My heart exploded.

Pam was right. I had to say something sooner or later...


End file.
